Out of My League
by Ketchuponmyhand
Summary: Kon is incredibly in love with Corey's sister Trina. And even though the love is one-sided, he's very devoted to her and isn't going to give up before he's even started. He only hopes for the best, but is haunted by doubtful thoughts that she'll never even give him a chance. Is Kon what Trina has secretly been looking for all this time? KonXTrina, limes and lemons.
1. Missing You

**Constructive critique is welcomed. More chapters to come, and the R/M rated content as well. I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Grojband or any product, website, etc... mentioned. I'm also using song titles for the name of the actual story and it's chapters. I wonder if you know any of them.**

* * *

It's the Thanksgiving break of their senior year in high school. Kon wakes up and does his routine sit-ups, push-ups, and weightlifting. Then he finishes the ritual with drum reps for a half hour or longer if he had a bad dream or isn't in the zone-to say.

In the room next to him, his twin brother Kin, spent the night doing God knows what. He was most likely studying or just reading. Something sciencey no doubt. Kon's drumming was his way of slowly waking up his twin and warming up for the day.

There was band practice today, but Kon was especially eager today because a certain someone came home yesterday for the break.

Trina Riffen was Corey's older sister and Kon's long-term crush. He's been head-over-heels for this girl since middle school. And once she left to attend this fancy schmancy university with its fluffy girly sorority, Kon was crushed. He missed her all the time.

* * *

Every member went through his or her own personal and physical changes.

Corey was taller and had some impressive facial hair, plus a nifty septum piercing. Laney's hair grew longer and she grew maybe an inch. She's still very petite. Kin also grew taller and developed a dorky-hipster sense of fashion. Chicks really dig it though.

Then I was the one who had lost a ton of weight and put some muscles on my bones. My new appearance gave me more confidence, but not enough to approach Trina.

She was smart (secretly in a way), incredibly gorgeous, passionate, and vivacious. It hurt-deep inside his gut- it hurt that all he was able to do was love from afar without her even passing him a smug sideways glance.

* * *

Pounding on the bathroom door desperately, Kon was fervent to hurry to Corey's.

"Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnn!" the massive brother wined. "We gotta gooooooo, hurry up! PLEASE!"

His hair slightly damp and fully dressed, Kin emerged from the lavatory. Kon picked up his brother and carried him outside to their van in a rush.

"Damn it, Kon! Will you relax?"

"Sorry bro, but she's back home and that's where I gotta be too!"

Kin shook his head with a goofy smirk for his love-struck brother. They sped off to their friend's house, their instruments strapped down in the back while blasting music on the radio up front.

* * *

"1 2 3 4!" Kon counted them off as their music filled the garage. Corey had grown independent when it came to writing lyrics. Occasionally he'd refer to Trina's online blog for reference, but that's as far as it went.

When they took a break from practice, Kon saw it as the perfect opportunity to greet his darling love. One-sided or not, it was the polite thing to do he thought. Any excuse to encourage himself to go inside the house.

"Eh, I should really get some water. Soda'll just get me dehydrated, y'know?" Kon claimed as he made his way into the kitchen. No sign of Trina yet. He decided to take his sweaty shirt off and drape it over his shoulder. Kon started to rummage through the refrigerator for a snack.

"Ugh, it's one of Corey's friends. Even worse, it's the big one that's raiding our fridge." Trina stomped down the stairs with her stuffy attitude.

"Listen fatty-" before Trina could finish her insult, Kon turned around to face her.

He was covered in a light film of sweat that made his toned muscles shine. Trina coughed and tried hiding her blushing face in the fridge. A hot guy is a hot guy, but how could she even think that her stupid brother's friend looked good.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you upset, Trina." Kon managed to muster out before crunching on a stalk of celery.

"Whatever, dweeb." Trina pulled out a liter of soda still not looking at him. She twisted the cap open but sprayed the whole area down with diet cola. Kon couldn't help but laugh at how frazzled Trina was.

Embarrassed, Trina let out a terrible howl. "Shut up, you loser!"

"I'll help you clean up, it'll get done faster that way." Kon got down on his hands and knees and began to wipe up the soda on the floor. Kon was happy to help out this beautiful girl, he couldn't help but smile because she was by his side.

Trina was grateful for his help, but wasn't going to admit it of course. The duo managed to bump their hands into each other's. Trina's eyes caught his stare and held it there.

Without any encouragement from the other, their faces came closer-but only slightly. Kon's face was red from being so close to her. He brought his hand to her face and moved a stray hair behind her ear, and quickly fled from her space to clean some other part of the kitchen.

Trina could hear him mumble something. '_Rootigul? No, that doesn't make any sense. Muti- beautiful? Is that what he said?_'

'_Beautiful, so very, very beautiful_' Kon kept repeating it over and over in his head as he became more zealous.

* * *

Unlike Corey and Kin, Kon wasn't into the idea of hooking up with groupies. Their band had become the town's own little marvel, and they got a lot of attention for it. Kon had his eyes on one girl only. He's only ever kissed one girl before and it was of their random fans to his regret.

Kon thought about how close they were today, over and over again. He wondered if she might have been thinking about it too. He always wondered what Trina was up to. _Who was she bossing around? Who was she thinking of? What was she wearing?_ Kon blushed and covered his eyes from the light while he lied on his bed.

There was a knock at his bedroom door.

"Come in."

"Dinner is just about ready, pumpkin. Go ahead and wash up, it's your favorite." The twin's mother smiled warmly at him. She was always sweet and almost seemed frail. But she was a storm to be reckoned with if crossed. Kon smiled back at her.

"Kay mom, I'll be down in about 5." She shut his door and went on to the next room. Kon let out a sigh, and put his Trina-thoughts to the side.

'Can a guy like me really get someone like her?' Kon thought for a minute. 'Well, that's not going to stop me from trying.'

Even though he said he wouldn't be, Kon was still bothered by his doubtful thoughts.


	2. Only In Dreams

**Constructive critique is welcomed. More chapters to come, and the R/M rated content as well. I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Grojband or any product, website, etc... mentioned. I'm also using song titles for the name of the actual story and it's chapters. I wonder if you know any of them.**

* * *

Trina had a best friend (and personal slave) named Mina Beff with a sister called Carrie. She even had her own band, The Newmans. After the band's falling out, the manipulative younger sibling convinced their parents to uproot and move two states over.

Trina knew she was going to miss Mina, so the day before they left, Trina helped Mina pay for her lunch. It was bittersweet for the two.

No one was willing to put up with Trina's bossy and demanding attitude like Mina would. And without anyone to receive all her rage; Trina's blow ups were even scarier than before. Fortunately, since she was away and didn't have to deal with Corey's "Garbage Band" misadventures, she was a bit calmer.

* * *

Trina took a day for herself and used it for a fresh manicure and a fruit smoothie. She's felt almost empty since Mina left. It was so lonely walking around shops she used to go to with her best friend-slave.

It wasn't just the fact no one would let Trina abuse them, but she never even bothered to look. The fact of the matter was that Trina couldn't trust anyone else with that job.

She needed someone to support her, make her feel special, and keep all her secrets she shared between the two of them.

Trina believed this constant need for that particular attention came with the birth of her younger brother Corey. She was the first everything- first child, first granddaughter, first niece- any special role she could have had as someone's offspring was her gift first.

Corey was the baby and needed more of whatever she wanted, even if there were only a few years between the two. Even if she wasn't living with them anymore, Trina was troubled by all the things Corey got over her.

She couldn't shake this complex off.

* * *

Drifting downstream, the water was much hotter than it seemed. Kon began to float away in tiny bubbles, but erupted and scattered across the ground liked rain droplets. Trina held the umbrella upside-down and began to collect the tiny Kons. Not so far away, Kin, Corey, and Laney were dressed as angels as they sang a song of dismay and baffle.

Trina began falling, and even though she reached out for anything to grab onto, there was nothing. The sky became dark until a silhouette began to fall down and reached its hand out to Trina's. Unable to grab anything else, she held onto the mysterious figure even if she was scared and didn't know who it was. She looked up to find that it was Kon holding onto her as they began to slowly and gently sink to the ground.

* * *

Kon rose up from his bed in a state of fogginess. His heart was racing from the dream he just had. It was scary but also fun. Just as he was about to sail back to sleep, Kon's phone began to vibrate.

It was a text from Trina.

Kon thought he was going to have a heart attack.

_Stay out of my dreams you buffoon!_

Trina had a dream about me?! No way, this has to be a joke…

* * *

How dare that stupid kid just show up in MY dreams and woo me like that!

Trina's phone began to sing.

_'Who in the world is that?'_

When Trina saw it was Kon, she froze. She wasn't sure if she should answer or not. She figured if it wasn't something she deemed worthy, she'd find a way to punish him and the rest of his clique somehow.

"What?" Trina barked.

"So you had a dream about me, eh? I'm sorry I woke you. Only a little sorry though," Kon purred as he rested his head on the arm he put on his pillow.

Trina began to blush. _What a bastard_ is all Trina could think to say. She hated that she was already dreaming about her annoying brother's friend unprovoked, but now he was calling her at this hour. Trina felt outraged, but also flattered. No one ever talked to her the way he did.

Kon was blushing hard on the other end of the phone. He hoped that she'd think he was cool and smooth, but now he thought she was considering him as a creep.

Trina was still silent.

"What did you dream about specifically?"

"…I remember falling, and then you caught me." Trina finally admitted in a gruff tone.

Her dream seemed similar to the he just had. Kon shivered a bit but had a goofy grin painted on his face.

"Well Miss Riffen, I'm sorry to have disturbed you twice in one night." Kon chuckled.

"Good night, Trina."

"Night, Kon." Trina hung up and turned her phone off.

Kon had a million butterflies in his stomach. He held the phone against his chest and could feel the little drum solo in his ribcage.


	3. Have You Ever Seen The Rain

**Constructive critique is welcomed. More chapters to come, and the R/M rated content as well. I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Grojband or any product, website, etc... mentioned. I'm also using song titles for the name of the actual story and it's chapters. I wonder if you know any of them.**

* * *

Kon was in a great mood after the phone call with Trina the other night. His fingers drummed against the steering wheel while he cruised through the drive through at McDonalds. There was another band practice today and Kon volunteered to get lunch.

He was feeling cheeky, so he thought Trina might enjoy a Blue berry-banana smoothie. He ordered three big macs, a ten piece chicken nugget, and four fries.

Grojband had a show to play the next day for the museum's 45th anniversary. Kon chuckled at the thought that Kin might meet some brainiac girl and probably try to hook up with her.

It felt a little strange at times that Kin was the womanizer of the two. And at times, it made Kon uncomfortable that Corey and Kin were always chasing skirts.

Kon knew Laney especially detested it.

He couldn't help but think maybe he was the odd one. Teenage boys were supposed to hook up with girls all the time. Kon only wanted one girl that he wasn't even sure _she_ wanted _him_.

* * *

Kon left the bag of grub on the table and headed inside.

"Be right back, guys." Kon waved and headed inside and up the stairs with the smoothie.

Kon gently knocked on Trina's door.

"Go away!" Trina barked behind the door.

Kon knocked again.

"Who is it?"

"Hey Trina, its Kon, can I come in real quick?"

"I said beat it."

"Please?" Kon almost whimpered.

A cold silence filled the air. Although it was a minute, it felt like hours to Kon.

"Fine, but make it fast."

Kon lit up and opened up the door. He kept it cracked open a bit behind him as he made his way through her room to Trina's bed where she had been lying down as she read.

"I gotchya a smoothie." Kon handed it to her as he sat at the end of her bed.

Trina sat up and smiled. She took a sip from the cool beverage. It wasn't exactly smoothie weather, but the gesture was still sweet she thought.

"Thanks."

"Hey, no problem. I was already out, and I thought" Kon turned his head to hide his comical smile and red cheeks "you'd like something too."

"Well that was nice of you, Kon." Trina's voice was melodious to Kon's ears. He loved every side of her, and this one was sweet.

"I-I gotta go back downstairs. We're practicing for a show we have tomorrow at the museum. 45th anniversary and all." He smiled as he trailed off, looking in another direction.

"Well knock'em dead, loser." Trina smiled at him as she took a sip from the smoothie.

Kon smiled back as he awkwardly left her premises and shut the door.

Xox

Gray clouds all day. Corey really hoped the anniversary wouldn't be rained out. It wasn't their biggest gig, but Corey never missed an opportunity to play. It was Kin, Kon, and Corey in the van. Laney was taking her own car there.

As Kon was setting up the equipment, he didn't notice the bubblegum-beauty who arrived in the midst of the crowd.

The song started off very simple, one chord over and over again. Corey started to sing in one tone, and then began to play as well. There was clapping from Kin and Kon, and humming from Laney. Corey slowly climbed a mountain of lyrics and vocal tones.

Kon began to hit the bass drum and symbols, Kin played notes that were perpendicular from his brother's. They all paused for Corey's lyrical solo as he played only to chords, but an eruption of harmonized sound came from all of them. Each sound was different, but rang through the crowd's ears like bells and iced tea. It was smooth and tangy.

Trina never heard them play so well. She didn't want to enjoy herself, but there was a warm atmosphere in the chilly air. The sense of community was very strong.

It irritated her how they all cheered for her stupid brother. She knew that anyone who knew of Trina Riffen had something nasty and spiteful to say. People would throw a parade if they even heard the name Corey Riffen.

While Grojband was playing their next song, Trina followed a group of people inside the museum. There were rooms of art, science, and history. Trina briefly explored the seemingly more popular exhibits.

Her eye was caught by something in particular in the art section of the building. It was an oil painting woman who looked very angry. She sat outside staring at a gorgeous sunset, but was annoyed.

Trina couldn't help but think of herself. No matter how good life was, or how beautiful things seemed to be around her, she was always bothered by something. She always focused on her jealousy, sadness, and the emptiness she felt.

But then she thought of Kon and grimaced. She resented the thoughts of how he almost comforted her. He was sweet and very handsome.

'_He's just a horny teenage boy trying to slip into another girl's pants._'

With a sigh, Trina began to turn around. Out of the corner of her eye however, she noticed a small group of maybe four girls and Nick Mallory. They were laughing and pointing at Trina's direction. She could heart them calling her crazy, scary, and other hurtful things.

Trina looked through them, and imagined each one of them exploding into tiny bits. As if they could feel her anger choking them, the group froze for a moment before walking the direction opposite of her.

* * *

"Okay guys, this is our last song for today-" The crowd awed

"I know I know, but don't worry, we're not going far." Corey winked at the crowd, and the girls cheered.

"Happy Birthday Peacville Museum, this one's for the community!"

Grojband always ended with one of five favorites, this was Laney's. It was one that she and Corey worked on together and she got to sing too, not just as backup.

As the song started to come to an end, Trina was outside, and making her way back to the spot she had been earlier that afternoon.

Trina retained her focus on Kon the whole time. She couldn't deny to herself at all that he wasn't just handsome, but sexy too. Trina's face became flushed as she smiled to herself.

'_He seems genuine. And seems to have good taste, maybe I'll give him a chance._' Trina's stomach clenched. She was lonely, but now she seemed to be scooping ice cream off the bottom of the carton.

'_What the hell am I thinking? That's one of Corey's best friends! I can't possibly think of stooping that low._"

When the song ended, the band gathered together for a bow, a wave, and walked off the platform. Trina had a perfect view of them.

A small group of fan girls surrounded them. One of them surprised everybody by jumping on Kon, wrapping her arms around his neck, and sticking her tongue in his mouth.

Kon pulled away, but involuntarily held onto her so she wouldn't fall. He wasn't happy with the girl, but didn't want her to fall to the ground either.

Trina was stunned, she was outraged. He tried to move away from the girl, but couldn't pass.

"**KOOOOOOOONNN!**" Trina shrieked, grabbing his attention and anyone else in a close radius.

"Oh shit." Kon pushed away and tried to make his way to her, but he was stuck in the crowd.

Trina started to sprint away as more dark clouds rolled in. Thunder began to rumble and rain commenced to pour.

"Guys, just load up without me," Kon took the umbrella from the van "I gotta go."

Kon ran in the direction he saw Trina dart. He felt so angry. He was angry at that girl for kissing him, he was angry at himself for letting it happen, and he was mad at Trina for being out in this weather.

He knew she couldn't have run home already. She must have been close though. A beautiful princess like Trina wouldn't stay out in a storm like this. At a bust stop just ahead, Kon could see soaking pink hair.

'_What luck._'

"Trina!" Kon ran up to her, and leaned against the post to catch his breath.

"Go away, loser!" Trina turned away; she was becoming angrier and angrier.

"Trina, why did you run away like that?" Kon kneeled down to meet her gaze.

Trina kicked him in his arm.

"You bastard." She kicked him in the other one. "How dare you try to be so- so sweet to me just so you could try and get in my pants! And then," She pushed him in his chest "I catch you locking lips with that slut! You're no better than the scum I should have mistaken you for."

Kon gave her a puzzled look, he wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about or what to say.

"Trina, that's not true. _She_ kissed _me_, it totally took me off guard. And the reason I'm so nice to you isn't because I'm trying to '_get in your pants'_, okay?"

"Stop lying! You're the same as every other perverted teenage boy. You probably hate me as much as everyone else does too." Trina growled as she stood over him. Kon stood up, and brushed the hair away from her face.

"I'm not stupid! Do you think I'm an idiot?! Don't touch me!" She slapped him across the face. Kon couldn't stop himself. He let out a low growl through his clenched teeth and grabbed Trina's arms. The rain became heavier.

"**Listen to me, damn it!**" Trina's expression dropped and held onto his stare.

"I actually care about you! I know that you think everyone hates you, but that's not true. And even if everyone else in the world actually did, I would still like you!" Kon blushed with anger and embarrassment.

"When I saw you running, I was so scared you would never want to see me again. And when it started raining, I was terrified because I didn't know where you were." Kon loosened his grip and pressed his forehead against hers as he shut his eyes.

"I'm so glad you're okay though." Kon whispered to her. "Do you believe me?" Kon opened his eyes to stare at Trina's glowing face. Her eyes locked on his. He bit his lip, and slowly began to pull his long-term crush into a gentle hug.

"You're so dumb.." Trina returned his hug. Even though he was wet, he was very warm. Through his muscles, Trina could feel his heart beating. He was very sweet, and very thoughtful.

"You're house is further from mine, I can take you there so you can dry up. A-and when Kin comes home, I can take you home."

"Fine."

Kon turned to offer Trina a piggyback. She gladly accepted. Kon was strong, but Trina wasn't very heavy to begin with. He carried Trina to his house, one arm supported her, and the other carried an umbrella over her head.

* * *

Kon's parents kept their room locked when they weren't in the house. His mother and father had too many items they considered valuable to them in there.

He brought her a pair of basketball shorts that were too small for him and his smallest T-shirt. She also took the sweatshirt he offered.

When Trina came out of the bathroom, Kon was in a black wife beater and navy blue sweatpants. She had an amazing view of his rippling biceps.

"I was thinking we could watch a movie to pass the time?" Kon wasn't sure Kin would come straight home even if it had been raining.

"Sure, I guess." Kon smiled at her.

"Your pick."

* * *

When Kin finally made it home, he saw Kon and Trina on the couch. He had one arm almost wrapped around her. Trina's arms were folded, but her head was resting on Kon's shoulder. His head was flung back with his mouth hanging wide open.

Kin came over and gave Kon a sarcastic kiss on the forehead to wake him up. Kon opened his eyes to see a chuckling Kin, walking up the stairs.

"Trina," Kon nudged her to wake her up, but she wouldn't budge. She groaned when he poked her.

Kon shrugged and carefully picked her up like a princess. He took her out to the van and strapped her into the passenger's seat. He drove her back to Corey's house, but she was still asleep. Kon attempted to wake her again, but she was still knocked out. Kon smiled at the beautiful and peaceful girl.

Kon wasn't a stranger to the house, but he didn't have to worry about Mr. and Mrs. Riffen being home anyways. Mr. Riffen Worked late twice a week and Mrs. Riffen visited a friend of hers occasionally. Tonight just happened to be one of those nights. Kon took Trina upstairs to her bedroom through the garage.

He kissed her on the cheek and left.

* * *

As Trina awoke the next morning, she was incredibly refreshed, but surprised to find herself in her own room. She noticed an envelope at the end of her bed. It read;

_Trina,_

_I had a great time last night._

_I've never seen The Princess Bride before, it was really good._

_I hope you slept well, I bet we'll run into each other again eventually._

_Yours truly,_

_Kon K._


	4. All I want Is You

**Constructive critique is welcomed. More chapters to come, and the R/M rated content as well. I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Grojband or any product, website, etc... mentioned. I'm also using song titles for the name of the actual story and it's chapters. I wonder if you know any of them.**

* * *

Kon was feeling ecstatic about how close he and Trina were becoming so close. Trina would always return his texts, treated him to a trip to the mall, and they even went to theater together. Everything seemed great until he got one text that didn't go the way he hoped it would.

I luv hangin out w/ u kon! Ur the bestest friend any1 could ask 4

In the next room, the other twin was working on one of his newer experiments. He was cut short when his stomach suddenly dropped, and his chest began to ache. Kin found it difficult at times to share a neural bridge with his brother. Kon was more emotional than Kin.

Before Kin decided if it was something to investigate or not, the book shelf that was against the wall they both shared began to vibrate.

Encyclopedias and novels of cold fusion began to fall to the floor. An angsty Kon began playing mix of death metal and grunge as he drummed along. Just as Kin was about to knock on the door, Kon sensed his twin's presence and opened the door.

"Spill it; I know there's some kind of bug up your ass. I have a feeling its name is Trina Riffen."

Kon shut the door behind him, but kept his gaze away from Kin. With a vexed sigh, Kin wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder and they both slid against the wall to the floor.

"She sent me a text about how happy I make her,"

"And?"

"As a friend." Kon chuckled halfheartedly and ran his hand through his hair.

"Ouch, sorry bro." Kon shook his head.

"What am I going to do? I'm really in lo- like with her. I really like her. I also can't just say 'Trina, I have a huge crush on you, let's add boy and girl to our friend title.' Uggh!" Kon groaned.

"Why not? That's what you want, and it's not as hard as you think."

"She's fragile, Kin."

"Wait, we're still talking about Trina Riffen, right? She's the angriest person in the universe! She's almost killed Corey like three times before, plus all the other crazy stuff."

"She's angry so she can protect herself. I mean, she's really insecure. And I don't think she knows how to express that any other way. I'm not saying I agree with her grudge against Corey, but I understand. I have a brother too."

"Hey! " The twins sat and chortled together.

"I've never thought of it that way or even gave it that much attention, but I get what you're saying."

"I can't give up, I just can't."

* * *

Restless, Kon rolled around in his bed for an hour only thinking about how he was going to confess to Trina. He thought about her big doe eyes, and her shining pink hair. He thought about her warm smile, her smooth skin, and admirable intelligence. He began to think about her curvy figure, and the long legs that seemed to go on for miles. They led up to her perfect a- Kon stopped himself, smacking his face with a pillow.

He pulled on a pair of jeans, grabbed the keys to his van, and climbed outside through his bedroom window.

Kon felt the desperate need to see Trina. He just needed her voice and see her face. He became confident that he would finally tell her the truth about his feelings.

He cautiously drove to the Riffens, afraid he would wake neighbors, Kon parked the van across the street in a vacant home's driveway.

Kon was aware of the spare key hidden in a plant by the garage and used it to make his way inside. He slowly made his way up the stairs and knocked on Trina's bedroom door, very softly.

When Trina opened the door, she was in a cotton nightgown, holding a baseball bat. Her expression was filled with fury. When she identified it as Kon, her surface dropped a few levels- from royally pissed off to slightly irritated.

She waved him in, and set the bat back beside her bed.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kon? It's 1 in the morning, moron."

"I came here to see you, Trina." Kon looked away blushing as he sat on Trina's bed next to her. Trina's face became rosy, and her fingers began to brush through her hair.

Before Kon completely lost his nerve, he pecked Trina on the cheek with his mildly chapped lips. She was taken off guard a bit, but kept her focus on him. He became uncomfortable and began to fidget.

'Oh, that was bad. I shouldn't have done that. Oh God, I should leave, she's probably about to lose it.'

Before he could get up, Trina cupped Kon's face, forcing him to stare at her. She slowly began to lean in, his eyes focused on her lips. Soon, her eyes were shut and their lips met in a warm and silent explosion between the two of them.

Their bodies came closer, closing the space in between them. Trina pulled Kon on top of her without breaking the kiss. While Kon gently held onto Trina's head, running his large hand through her hair, Trina was passionately pull at his.

She ran her tongue against his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Kon gladly indulged in his princess's desire.

Trina used her leg to pull up Kon's shirt and rub her slender thigh against him. The skin-to-skin sensation started to get Kon hot and bothered; he couldn't help but release a slight moan.

Underneath of him, Trina began to push her pelvis against Kon's, slowly riding up the nightgown she was in. Even through his jeans, he could feel the warmth coming from Trina's honey pot.

She pulled away from his lips and began grazing from his jaw down to his neck. He shivered and groaned silently into her hair. Her mouth traveled up to his earlobe, give it kisses and nibbles.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it Kon? I'll let you sleep with me, I suppose." Trina whispered in his ear, but the warmth they had shared became cold and lifeless.

"What? No, that's not wha-" Kon began to pull away.

"I know that's why you came here tonight."

"No! Trina, no, I swear I didn't come here just to have sex!" Kon pulled away and held her hands in his.

"I'm not what you think I am! I thought you understood that."

* * *

Kon climbed back up into his bedroom. He felt hurt that Trina treated him as a sex-craved pervert. His heart sank.

'_Does she think I'm cheap or something? Or is she in fact the cheap one for being so ready to go?_'

Kon's stomach felt tight, and his chest hurt. There was also a strain of pain coming from below the belt. He wanted to sleep and forget it ever happened. His love was pure, and just wanted to share it with her.

Thanksgiving was tomorrow, and after that, Trina was going to go back to the university.

* * *

**Thank you my supporters (you know who you are). I'm going through some bad times right now, and this helps keeps my mind off of the bad things. :) Seeing you read my story and cheer it on makes me incredibly happy!**

**Mini Contest 1- Remember the dream in chapter 2? If you can decode the dream using this chapter and previous ones, I will commission a piece of digital Kontrina art!**

**Mini Contest 2- All the titles of my chapters (and the story) are songs. Whoever names the artists to each song shall receive a scan of hand drawn art~!**

**Contest ends when the next chapter is out, winners will also be announced then. Good luck!**


	5. Sometime Around Midnight

**Constructive critique is welcomed. More chapters to come, and the R/M rated content as well. I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Grojband or any product, website, etc... mentioned. I'm also using song titles for the name of the actual story and it's chapters. I wonder if you know any of them.**

* * *

Kon sat in his trigonometry class, starring blankly at his notebook. He replayed the scene over and over in his head. It just twisted a beautiful image and idea of this woman, and made it cold and dirty. It was almost Christmas break, but it all seemed to happen yesterday in Kon's mind.

He couldn't decide if he had done the right or wrong thing. He certainly wanted it to happen, but he imagined it differently.

Kon covered his face inside the book to hide his beet red mug. He sounded like a teenage girl. Guys were supposed to just go with it- enjoy what they get. Or they are supposed to be really serious about it.

Kon felt like he was about to fall from his chair, he was so dizzy. If he could just go with what he felt was natural, it wouldn't be a problem, but he didn't know what to do at all.

As school let out, Kon was in the parking lot in his van waiting for the rest of his mates. He starred at the phone in his hand, unsure if he should text her, or let her ponder on his words longer.

A round of crashing sounds hit the van doors, startling Kon.

"Oh God, zombies!" Kon yelped. Corey laughed as he slid the van door open.

"Relax buddy, no zombies yet." Laney drummed against the van with her hands again as they all let out a playful laugh. Kon sunk in his seat with embarrassment even as he laughed along. Kon pulled into the parking lot of a McDonald's.

"Okay, honesty time, guys. I need your help. Like, be for real here."

"Uh yeah, of course."

"What's up Kon?"

With a deep breath, Kon collected his nerves. He needed to get this off his chest and get some advice. Keeping it to himself wasn't going to help him out any longer if he wanted to pursue Trina.

"I…I'm in love with Corey's sister. I love Trina."

The group stared blankly at him. He held his head in his hands. He feared the worst of comments.

"And?" Corey stared questioningly.

"Haha, yeah, what else is new?" Laney hummed, as she contained her laughter. It was really obvious. She felt almost sorry for Kon because he felt like it was some huge mystery. She sympathized however; she was in a similar situation herself.

"I already knew." Kin added.

"You guys already knew that?" Kon felt relieved and disappointed, he had prepared for much more. "Okay, well over Thanksgiving break, I actually came through your garage," he motioned to Corey "and visited her."

"Wait, I didn't know that."

"What the hell!? Ugh." Corey held his comments for the end.

"A-and she tried to, y-y'know.." Kon blushed.

"WHAT?!" The group cried out in unison. Corey looked grossed out and irritated. He knew about Kon's crush, but Trina was still his sister.

"No no no! We didn't do anything. Actually, I left before anything really happened. She thinks I'm some pervert that only wants _it_."

Kon shook his head sadly.

"I don't know what I should do. Fuck, I'm still confused about why I said no or feel so hurt."

* * *

The group sat and thought for a minute. They all went inside to order a meal while they discussed Kon's dilemma.

"Well, maybe it's because she hurt your pride." Kin suggested while motioning with French fries.

"That could be it, or the fact that you have genuine feelings for her, and she kinda spit on them."

"I'm going with both. Anyone can just slide their genitals together, but when you really care for someone- you don't want to have what everyone else has. It's special and you want it to be treated as such. And I imagine that you worked up a lot of nerve to pull the move, right?" Kon nodded. "Right. So when she popped those pure feelings you have, she crushed the nerve and pride that had supported a lot of that."

Laney blushed. Corey had such a way with words.

"Wow Core, those would make some killer lyrics."

"Agreed."

* * *

Holiday break was already upon Grojband and the rest of Peaceville. Kon thought about what Corey had said a lot since then. It would ring through his head clearly like bells. He had occasionally sent Trina a text when he felt confident, but she'd only respond to every other message. He wasn't going to give up yet.

Three days before Christmas, Peaceville was holding its annual Holiday ball and feast. Grojband had made a live performance each year for three years, but they had decided to enjoy the party this year. So a DJ was hired as a replacement.

Trina was back in town again, but to Kon's surprise, she had brought her current boyfriend along with her. He was some pretty face, frat, douchebag. He majored in economics and had a boring sense of humor, according to Corey.

Kon was heartbroken. He was almost unable to get himself ready for the party. With a large amount of encouragement from both Kin and Corey, Kon was able to dress himself in a nice dress shirt and blazer. He kept his hair styled to "sexy formal rock star."

"Well don't you boys look sharp." Laney was wearing a black dress that was tight around her waist and bust. It was low cut, her cleavage played peekaboo with the beholder's eyes. She was in gold kitten heels and dark tights that ran up her long legs. The ruffles flowing around her waist made some specific features stand out more than it usually did. Her red hair was curled and pulled up into a ponytail revealing her slender neck and more of her face.

Corey took in her stunning appearance and became red. Kin and Kon chuckled to see their front man blush as he did.

"Jeez, it's cold out here. Let's get in the van." Corey was quick to hop in the driver's seat and away from Laney's eyes.

The gang chatted with one another, danced, mingled with friends from school and other folks, but mostly stayed together. Kon forgot all his troubles, everything was great. Until his eye was caught on beautiful pink hair and a white dress.

Trina was dancing with that asshole. He knew she was watching him too. They were laughing and spinning, but Trina and Kon kept each other's gaze. 'What is she doing? Is she trying to rub it in or something?'

He turned away to the table of food and drinks. He was near furious. The room was spinning until she walked up to Kon and asked him how he was. As soon as he caught her familiar scent in his nose, there was a change in his emotions.

Everything he loved about her came rushing back to his conscience. He wanted to hold her in his arms and hold on forever. They chatted for a bit.

"So where's your boyfriend?"

"He went outside for a smoke."

"Oh."

A slow song came through and Trina perked up like a flower in spring.

"Hey loser, let's dance." Her smile was very inviting. Kon was pulled to her like a magnet as he led her to the dance floor. He had one hand on her waist and held her hand with the other. She wrapped her fingers with his and kept the other on his shoulder.

To Kon's surprise, Trina pulled herself in closer to him. Resting her head on his chest, and both hands on his shoulders. Kon's hands wrapped around her waist as they rocked side to side.

This is what he wanted. He wanted her to be by his side, and to stay by hers. She was beautiful and truly fragile inside. He knew the moment they shared at this exact time was going to end, but he prayed for it to last a little while longer.

As soon as the song ended, she became cold again and left him. She shared no words after that, but even through his melancholy, Kon was overjoyed.

"Hey Kon, 'Tonic Timmy' and the rest of the gang is out back. Wanna get your drink on?" Corey wrapped his arm around his friend. A drink sounded like heaven to Kon, he was incredibly tense.

* * *

The group of seniors all sat out in the parking lot sharing Bourbon and Bacardi. They sat sharing stories and snickering. It wasn't something Grojband was exactly proud of, but it was a good time. Kin was the designated driver, so he sat by himself playing on his phone.

In the near distance, Kon could hear a woman's moans and giggles. When he turned around in curiosity, he discovered it was Trina's stupid fucking boyfriend Tyler all over some girl against Trina's car. Kon's buzz seemed to fade.

He was jealous that an asshole like him could be with Trina and pissed off that he was fooling around with some other girl. His blood was boiling and his stomach was in knots. His concerned friends truned their attention to Kon.

"What is it, Kon?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

Without a reply, Kon picked himself over to the two and knocked Tyler to the ground. Shocked, Kon's feet did the thinking for him. He began kicking him over and over again.

"Is this how you treat pretty girls!?" Kon began to scream. "You fool around behind their backs against their car?! You piece of shit. You're fucking scum!" Kon stuck a finger down his throat and vomited on the crying Tyler who lied on the ground.

He stomped back to the van, his band mates followed.

"Wow, that was pretty hardcore, Kon."

"Did you seriously throw up on him?"

"I'm feeling scared but also adoring ."

"Please take me home." Kon whimpered while sitting in the back of the van.

* * *

Kon woke up the next morning, his fist was throbbing, and so was his head. He was scared of the consequences of last night that he would have to face in the near future. Kon turned to his vibrating phone, it was a message from Corey.

_Dude, ull nvr guess wut happened! Tyler came 2 the door this mrng and was a complete mess. He confessed to mkng out w that girl last night when he tried 2 tell her about getting beat up. He dsnt even kno it was u!_

It didn't make sense, it had to be a lie or a dream. Kon confirmed that Tyler didn't actually know it was Kon who had thrashed him. And Trina was pissed that he ditched her for some other girl, so they broke up immediately. Kon felt bad for beating up Tyler, but it also felt good. He really hoped it would teach him to be nicer to girls and not to mess with Trina anymore. Overall, Kon knew he was lucky, but felt incredibly relieved.

* * *

Christmas morning in the Riffen house. Trina came downstairs and opened her presents with Corey, just like when they were younger kids. Trina reached for her last gift wrapped in pink and white polka dot paper. Inside was a golden bracelet with a heart shaped locket charm. The outside said "Beautiful" and the inside had a tiny picture that said "Merry Christmas". When Trina read the tag to see who it was from, her heart began to flutter.

_To Trina_

_From Kon_

* * *

**Sorry on the delayed update, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too :) You guys make me really happy btw**


	6. Underneath It All: A Corney Story

**This a short CoreyXLaney story, and I hope you like it :)**

**Constructive critique is welcomed. More chapters to come, and the R/M rated content as well. I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Grojband or any product, website, etc... mentioned. I'm also using song titles for the name of the actual story and it's chapters. I wonder if you know any of them.**

* * *

Corey was busy setting out plate and glasses. After that he would have to stir the punch, and take the ice out from the freezer. Lately it seemed as if it was nonstop party after party. It was his parent's favorite party to throw however, so everything had to be "perfect".

It was New Year's Eve and the Riffen house would be filled with his parent's coworkers, relatives he didn't really know, neighbors, and other various guests. Kin and Kon were forced to leave with their parents to another party. His saving grace was Laney's company.

Corey wore a button up shirt with a cardigan over it. His hair was brushed back, and he knew he was the cock of the walk. His giddy vanity made sing and bounce his butt in the bathroom mirror.

Laney was wearing a purple dress with short puffy sleeves. It was low cut and traveled down to mid-thigh. She wore dark tights again, and black heels. She kept her hair down, nonetheless having to constantly push the bangs from her face. Laney felt she was one of the prettiest girls in attendance, and so did a particular young gentleman.

Adults paid no mind to the only two youngsters present. They stayed in small groups and got drunk. Some became fully inebriated.

Laney and Corey sat in his room, Laney on his bed and Corey at his desk. They were with a bottle half full of champagne, and the TV was turned on to watch the ball drop.

"So tell me what you want from the new year to come, Core."

"Well Lanes, I'm pretty happy with what I've got. My parents are successful and loving, Grojband is doing great, we have so many incredible fans, and we're all gonna graduate together. I guess I'm just hoping that things keep going well." Corey smiled, holding his sweet and happy blessings to himself to enjoy inside his head.

He and Laney sipped from their glasses, one starring off into space, the other completely focused on the other person.

"What about you? What do you want?" Corey smiled at Laney.

"Ugh, don't ask. It's so lame. I might barf just for thinking about it."

"Hahaha, no that's not fair. You have to tell me, Lanes." Laney sighed as she lied down flat on her back across Corey's twin sized bed.

"I want to be more honest with my feelings."

Corey moved from his chair to his bed next to Laney. The both of them silently observed the television.

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Happy New Year!_

"Like, I want to be able to confess that I love you, Corey." Laney sat up, and Corey faced her, his expression was near shock and relief.

"Damn it, Corey" her tone and expression became irritated even as her hand caressed his face. "I've wanted you to know for so long."

Corey's forehead pressed against Laney's. He took in her words, and held them to his heart very tightly. He's wanted to confess to her as well for some time, but felt like he should wait for hers first.

He'd been so determined to keep pushing her to confess. He'd tease her, claim to fornicate with groupies, and write songs for but title them after another girl's name. All to punish her for not being true with her feelings for him.

Corey knew his game was mean, but came to realize it might have been pushing her away. All those thoughts melted away with Laney's words.

"Laney," Corey kissed her, as they dissolved into each other. "I'm sorry Laney, I'm sorry." He kissed her again. "I love you too, and for so long now, my heart has been only yours." Another kiss as she pulled him into his pillows.

"I've never fucked any fans, I always think of you. I was just always waiting for you to tell me first." Another kiss. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Corey helped Laney peel his cardigan and shirt off.

"Corey, you asshole." One more deep passionate kiss. "You put me through hell over your shit."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Every kiss was beautiful. Every moan and purr was a ballad. Every "I love you" was heaven's beautiful choir of angels singing.


End file.
